


Normalità

by Naco



Series: Affari di coppia [1]
Category: Nodame Cantabile
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al mondo, ci sono concetti puramente soggettivi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalità

Ogni volta che Chiaki Shin’ichi apriva la porta del suo appartamento, non sapeva assolutamente cosa aspettarsi. Ormai era abituato a trovarlo nelle condizioni più improponibili, tranne, ovviamente, come l’aveva lasciato prima di uscire. 

Ma perché aveva avuto la pessima idea di chiedere a quella maniaca otaku di tenerlo d‘occhio durante le sue assenze sempre più prolungate? Era forse impazzito? Non era da lui commettere errori così sciocchi. Certo, lo aveva fatto per permetterle di esercitarsi con il suo pianoforte, ben sapendo che quello della ragazza era inferiore al suo, come qualità e suono; ma, in quell’improvvisa ondata di altruismo, a lui piuttosto estraneo a dire la verità, non si era reso conto delle terribili conseguenze che quel gesto avrebbe comportato, sulla sua salute fisica e, soprattutto, mentale.  
Ogni giorno si riprometteva di farsi restituire da Nodame la copia delle chiavi che le aveva lasciato, ma puntualmente gli mancava il coraggio di farlo, e ormai si era talmente abituato a cosa quella ragazza combinava in sua assenza, che non ci faceva neanche più caso.  
Perciò, quando quel pomeriggio aprì la porta di casa e vide che tutto stranamente brillava di pulito e l’ordine regnava sovrano, non sapeva se essere felice o terrorizzato dalla novità.  
“Nodame!” chiamò, ma non ottenne alcuna risposta.  
“Nodame!!!”  
Ancora silenzio.  
Ormai sicuro che qualche divinità (o forse qualche nuovo episodio di Purigorota) avesse avuto pietà di lui e gli avesse risparmiato, almeno per una volta, il ciclone Nodame, lasciò lo spartito sul tavolo al centro della stanza e si diresse verso la cucina, deciso a prendersi qualcosa di fresco prima di rilassarsi con qualche CD di Schubert o Mozart.  
Ma quando era ormai sulla soglia, una visione inaspettata lo inchiodò sull’uscio, rendendolo incapace di emettere anche il più piccolo suono.   
Nodame, con un lungo abito bianco e un velo in testa, in una mano un mestolo da cucina e nell’altra un mazzo di fiori d’arancio, si voltò raggiante verso di lui mostrando una tavola imbandita con una serie di leccornie dal molto poco equivoco colore del carbone.  
“Oh, tesoro! Finalmente sei tornato! E’ pronta la cena!!!”  
Un urlo disumano riecheggiò nell’appartamento e all’improvviso Chiaki si ritrovò seduto al solito tavolo, con uno spartito di Mozart, pieno di annotazioni scritte di suo pugno, ancora aperto davanti a sé, la fronte madida di sudore.  
Si guardò intorno, ancora sconvolto: per terra, i fogli appallottolati gettati a caso formavano un disomogeneo tappeto bianco; dall’altra parte del tavolo, i resti della cena per due persone che ancora non aveva provveduto ad eliminare; i cd, che lui conservava in rigoroso ordine, sparpagliati sullo stereo, mentre le custodie facevano bella mostra di sé sul pavimento, fra le carte; la televisione accesa, sintonizzata sul canale su cui, ormai più di due ore prima, era andato in onda uno speciale di Purigorota che Nodame aveva voluto assolutamente vedere; in cucina, le pentole che aveva usato per preparare la cena, nel lavabo in attesa di essere lavate.  
Sospirò, visibilmente sollevato: sì, era tutto normale.  
Per fortuna. _  
_


End file.
